


Control

by patientalien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, just your typical hardcore casual sex, master's only room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original summary for this was "Sex, sex, sex". The new summary is pretty much the same - Ferus and Anakin have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/gifts).



> Anakin and Ferus are in their late-teens here.

"This is ridiculous," Ferus Olin groused, having a very hard time not rolling his eyes. It was not, after all, the Jedi way. But sometimes Anakin Skywalker made it very hard to adhere to the Jedi way, which made Ferus want to all the more, just to prove it could be done.  
  
The other Padawan in question - Anakin Skywalker- smirked, and Ferus wondered if the younger boy was capable of any other expression of pleasure. "It's not riduculous," he insisted, "it's... it's... come on, Olin, don't be a womp-fink."  
  
Ferus heaved a sigh. Anakin had been pestering him for a week now, though he wasn't sure why. They weren't exactly friends, after all, and he was sure Anakin could find a more willing accomplice among his other classmates. Then again, Anakin said he liked a challenge, which Ferus supposed explained a lot of things. "Ask Tru," he said firmly. "I'm not... I don't... I don't *want* to!" He told himself he didn't, and maybe if he said it out loud enough, he would begin to believe it.   
  
He didn't want to have sex with Anakin Skywalker. No, not at all. Certainly not in the forbidden room in the Archives. No, he didn't want to expelled from the Order because he gave in to his carnal urges - ones, by the way, he didn't have. Not in regards to Anakin Skywalker, anyway.  
  
Anakin stuck his lower lip out in a pout, which didn't help Ferus' firm stance on matters one bit. "Because Tru's my friend and it would be weird," he replied, as if that explained everything. Ferus had to reluctantly admit that it did, sort of.   
  
"Well, why don't you just go to the Outlander if you want to get laid so badly?" Ferus countered. It wasn't as though Anakin had never had sex before, or didn't know where to go if he wanted to "get some".   
  
Anakin leaned back in his chair, tilting it so the front legs left the ground. Ferus knew it wasn't very Jedi-like to hope Anakin cracked his head open, but he thought it anyway. "Because," Anakin said. "I want to do it with you."  
  
Ferus stared at him incredulously. "Are you *high*?" he asked. "*Why*?" Anakin was never very subtle about the fact he regarded Ferus as a stuffed-tunic annoyance, so that he was so adamant about having sex with Ferus in the Archives was... well, it was confusing.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Maybe a little," he responded, and this time, Ferus did roll his eyes. "But irregardless, I think we should do it. Over there." He pointed across the Archive hall to the carefully locked door leading to the room in question.  
  
"You can just say 'regardless'," Ferus corrected blandly. "And no." He returned his attention to his datapad, hoping that if he simply ignored Anakin, the other boy would get bored and go find someone else to sexually harrass.   
  
Unfortunately, as usual, Anakin had other ideas. "Come on," he wheedled. "Might loosen up whatever you've got stuck up there."  
  
"That's not very convincing, you know," Ferus pointed out. He didn't want to give in to Anakin's request, didn't want Anakin to have that victory, but it was growing increasingly difficult, especially since Anakin's foot had found Ferus' groin. "What..."  
  
"It'll be fu-un," Anakin sing-songed, rubbing his (bare, for some reason, Ferus thought distantly) foot in slow circles against Ferus' crotch. "Come on, Olin, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Ferus wanted to kick Anakin, wanted to push him away or at least make him realize that he was being kind of slutty. Of course, he'd called the younger Padawan slutty plenty of times and it never seemed to faze him, so at the moment, Ferus was at a loss. "If... if I agree," he said carefully, trying not to notice Anakin's eyes light up, "will you leave me alone?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, obviously trying to appear nonchalant - and failing miserably. "No promises," he replied, voice tinged with barely-concealed excitement. He slammed the chair back onto the floor and stood, holding a hand out to Ferus. "Come on."  
  
Ferus took the time to carefully gather up his datapads and study guides while Anakin haphazardly shoved his single textbook into his overstuffed bag. "Come *on*," Anakin said, close to whining, practically jumping from foot to foot in his excitement.  
  
Taking care to move just slowly enough for Anakin to notice he was doing it deliberately, Ferus picked up his bag, pushed in his chair, and made a show of looking around the Archives to see if they would be spotted making a bee-line for the forbidden room.   
  
Ferus wasn't entirely sure what was contained in the forbidden room. Although he volunteered in the Archives, he had never asked, nor had he had a reason to go in there. It wasn't really any of his business, he had figured. Anakin, of course, thought everything was fair game, so Ferus had no doubt the younger boy had at least been told what was in the room, probably by someone he'd given sexual favors to in exchange for the information.  
  
"Wizard," Anakin breathed as he pulled the door open, confirming Ferus' suspicion that he hadn't actually been in the room before. He looked around at the vast array of bondage equipment - a metal-and-leather cross, hooks on the low ceiling, what looked like an exam table from the Healer's ward with places for one's feet - and sex toys on shelves along the walls. He felt his jaw drop, realizing for the first time that Anakin was not the only sexual deviant in the Order. The thought was humbling, really.   
  
Anakin dropped his bag in the corner of the room and began to slide his layered tunics off. Ferus was a bit reluctant to do the same just yet, but he put his bag down beside Anakin's anyway. "This... uh, you knew about this?" he asked as Anakin walked around the room, touching everything.   
  
Anakin shrugged, turning to him, a very large, rubber dildo in his hands. "Heard of it, anyway," he said. "I didn't actually think it was really here, though."  
  
Ferus raised an eyebrow, trying not to stare at what Anakin was holding. "So you brought me here without even knowing if this was a storage closet or not?" he asked, unsure whether to feel flattered or insulted.  
  
"I figured if it was a storage closet we could just do it in the 'fresher," Anakin explained, and Ferus huffed slightly.   
  
"Glad I rank high enough to be fucked in the 'fresher, Skywalker," Ferus snapped, and Anakin's face fell.  
  
"I - I didn't mean it as an insult, you know," he said, placing the dildo back on the shelf and moving towards Ferus. "I mean, you're really hot. Just because I think you're a womp-fink who needs to get out of my business doesn't mean I don't think you're hot."  
  
Oh, so Anakin had decided he was desirable, and therefore, was going to have him, Ferus thought. Because whatever Anakin Skywalker wanted, he got, to all hells with the consequences, apparently. But the realization was not as awful as it could have been, because Anakin was quickly getting naked, and that brought along with it all sorts of thoughts and feelings that Ferus tried very hard to stamp down most of the time. Anakin was very pretty, after all, and his attitude and energy had a strange effect on Ferus. Sure, he complained about Anakin to pretty much anyone who would listen, but he didn't outright dislike the boy. In fact, he worried about him, probably more than a typical agemate should. Not that Anakin appreciated that, of course.   
  
"Well?" Anakin said, fully naked now, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing Ferus critically. "Take your clothes off."  
  
Ferus frowned slightly and his hands went to his belt, but then he stopped. He knew what to do, now. "No," he said. "Get on the table."  
  
Anakin looked somewhat taken aback, but then a slight smirk crossed his features and he laughed. "Do you want me to call you 'Master'?" he teased, nevertheless doing as he was told.  
  
"You're going to be my slave," Ferus replied, realizing how stupid it was before he even finished speaking.   
  
For a brief, horrible second, Anakin looked like Ferus had punched him in the stomach, but then he relaxed and gave him a lazy, seductive smile. "You wish," he said.   
  
Ferus circled him, trying to decide what to do. He wasn't exactly a virgin himself, but he'd never done anything like what this room would allow him to do. And he'd certainly never had Anakin Skywalker spread out in front of him, though he'd definitely thought about it enough.   
  
After a long moment of thought, Ferus grabbed a pair of electrostatic restraints from one of the shelves and slapped them onto Anakin's wrists. The table itself was fitted with a set of ankle restraints, so he used those to bind Anakin's legs. Anakin writhed slightly, but the restraints kept him from going very far.  
  
Ferus circled him, leaning over to tweak a nipple every so often, as he contemplated his next move. He could, really, do anything he wanted at this point. In fact, he could just leave Anakin here and go finish studying if he really wanted to. But no, this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. "Get on with it!" Anakin moaned as Ferus ran his hands across his chest.   
  
Ferus smiled slightly, watching Anakin's increased arousal. Although not very Jedi-like, he had to admit, it was kind of fun to have Anakin under his control, especially since it was clearly such a turn-on to the other boy. He hadn't quite expected that, since Anakin had such a desire for control and dominance in their "normal" lives. "Patience, patience," Ferus scolded lightly, and plucked a blindfold from the shelving.   
  
"Not fair," Anakin snarled as Ferus slipped the blindfold into place, bucking his hips when Ferus grazed against his inner thigh.   
  
"Don't make me gag you," Ferus responded, his gaze falling on the leather-bound ball gag next to where he'd gotten the blindfold. "On second thought..." It would definitely be nice to be able to shut Anakin up for a while, anyway.   
  
He pressed the ball against Anakin's lips, but Anakin shook his head, clenching his teeth too tightly for Ferus to ease the gag in. He sighed, and covered Anakin's nose with his hand, rolling his eyes slightly - why did Anakin always have to make everything so difficult? After a long moment, Anakin opened his mouth with a gasp and Ferus slipped the ball in.   
  
He slid his fingers slowly up and down Anakin's cock as he looked around the rest of the room. Anakin moaned against the gag, pulling at his restraints. Ferus picked up a short riding crop propped against the wall and crossed back over to Anakin, giving him a firm smack across the chest. Anakin hissed in pain, but arched into the blow, giving Ferus an opening to hit him again. It was somewhat satisfying, he thought, surprised at the savagery of his own thoughts.   
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to take off his boots in this room, but he did know he wanted to have Anakin Skywalker right then and there, so he pushed thoughts of cleanliness aside and slipped out of his boots and leggings, using the Force to continue fondling Anakin as he did so.  
  
Using the Force, he summoned a bottle of lube to his hand and poured a liberal amount around Anakin's exposed ass, and another liberal amount on his own cock. Pumping himself a couple times - and finding he didn't need that even that much to get hard - Ferus slid a finger down Anakin's throbbing erection to his ass, slipping it into the tender opening.  
  
Anakin gasped, and arched his back. Ferus took hold of his cock, and slowly slid another finger in, moving them around as he touched the boy. "You're tighter than I thought you'd be," Ferus admitted, and Anakin made a noise of irritation.   
  
Ferus slipped in a third finger. By this time, Anakin was moaning, his Force signature tinged with desperate passion. Ferus hoped he wasn't projecting enough to be picked up by anyone outside the room - Anakin could be rather... loud within the Force. Once he was satisfied Anakin was sufficiently prepared, he pulled out his fingers and pressed his cock in.   
  
"Mmmpphhh," Anakin groaned, bucking, his muscles tightening around Ferus instinctively. Ferus wiped his hand on Anakin's thigh and closed his fingers around Anakin's Padawan braid, yanking as he stroked and thrust. It put him in a bit of an awkward position, but the sounds and movements Anakin was providing him with were more than enough consolation.   
  
Running his hand up and down Anakin's cock with increased pressure and speed, Ferus increased his own thrusts, feeling a warmth begin to blossom deep in the pit of his stomach, radiating out and downward. "Kriff," he swore, tilting his head back as the warmth exploded with such intensity that it made him dizzy - and made him wonder why, exactly, he and Anakin had never done this before.   
  
Beneath him, Anakin moaned, and Ferus suddenly remembered that he'd been working at getting the other boy off too. It didn't take much more than a carefully placed thumb stroke and another yank on the braid before Anakin came, arching against his bonds, crying out into the gag.   
  
They spent a long moment simply breathing heavily, and Ferus extracted himself. Waving a hand, the Force made quick work of Anakin's bonds. Anakin sat up, rubbing his wrists, looking a little disoriented. "Next time," he said, accepting the towel Ferus handed him, "you're the one getting tied up."


End file.
